Our Sanctuary
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: She never wanted to disappear. Yumi never wanted heartbreak. Ophelia didn't want to forget nor remember. Riku didn't want the pain. Sora didn't want to become one with darkness. We all want a Sanctuary, but its never there is it? It never will.
1. Let the Journey Begin!

A woman with long blonde hair and white eyes walked into her daughter's room. Her daughter looked almost exactly like her but her eyes were a beautiful crystal. The young girl looked up at her mother and smiled brightly as she she watched her walk in. A girl stood behind her mother and shyed away from the young blonde.

"I'll leave you two alone, ok, sweetie?" the woman said.

"Alright, Mommy!" she said with a wide grin.

The other girl stood far away from the blond. Her raven hair hid her face from the blond's view. She was dressed in a royal looking dress like her own but the raven haired girl wore black, not white.

"Hello. Can you tell me your name?" the blond asked. "Mine's Maria of the Light. I'm only five!"

Maria slowly walked over and held her hand out. The raven haired girl looked at it before gingerly taking it in her's.

"...Tenebrea of the Dark... five..." she said quitly.

"Tenebrea?" she smiled brightly. "What a lovely name! Let's be friends forever and ever, ok?"

Tenebrea looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe this. A Light and a Dark being friends? It was unheard of.

"Come on, please? I need real friends. Namine is a good friend but she's still too little. Come on. Please?"

"...Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>Ophelia came out of her dream when Hayner roughfully shaked her.<p>

"Hey, you ok?" Olette, who stood beside him, asked.

"Huh..? Oh yeah. I'm fine. How did I get here?" Ophelia asked.

"I don't know, Ophelia. You've been missing for, like, six days!" Hayner exclaimed.

"I have? Oh, I'm sorry." she smiled widely and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Geez, Ophelia, you scare me sometimes." Hayner huffed.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, it's almost sunset, right?" she asked. They nodded. "I've got to go! See you later!"

With that she ran to the clock tower with some ice cream in hand. She didn't know why but she felt the need to be there. But what she didn't exactly expect to see was a mouse in a black coat.

"Have you seen Roxas?"

* * *

><p>Yumi moaned as she stretch out. She was a train to some mystery place with Donald, Goofy, and Sora. She yawned once again and looked at the shiney blue crystal in Sora's hands. She wanted to snatch it from him but he already handed it to her since she saw her watching it.<p>

"So pretty..." she said. She noticed Sora looking at her oddly. "What?"

"You're hair is wavy." he said. "I thought it was strait."

"Hm... oh yeah. My hair is actually curly but since I straitened it all the time in my home world it kinda lost it's curlyness. I had a straitner on the old Gummi ship but since we lost that I can't use it."

"Oh. That makes sense. Can you remember your home world yet?"

"No. I can't. It's wierd though. I knew about it before but why not now? Eh, it doesn't matter." she sighed and played with her hair.

The train stopped and they all got off. Walking up to a very tall tower they noticed Pete banging on the door shouting nonsense about taking over the place. Then they two humans and humanoid animals scared him off.

"My worst enemy... stairs." Yumi moaned. "Sora, carry me."

"No!"

"Please?" she asked once again and batted her eyes lashes.

"...Fine." he saighed and carried her piggyback up the stair case. Every once in a while they would stop in a room and he'd put her down in order to fight Heartless.

Finally they reached the top and talked to an old wizzard named Yen Sid. He explained about the Nobodies and what was now wrong with the worlds now.

"I need new clothes." Yumi stated out of no where. "and so does Sora. Badly."

"Go see Maryweather, Flora and Fonna." he said. They went into the other room to find the three good fairies. Yumi laughed her butt off when they but a dress on Sora and almost killed someone when she was graced with one.

"No. Nuh uh. Change. It. Fast." she growled. "Now!"

The fairies changed her outfit. It was a tightish black shirt that expose her belly that showed her four pack that she earned form all thier battles and low riding black pants that looked like leather but it was easy to move in and had a lot of zippers and pockets like Sora's. To make it even better she had a leather jacket. She, in a word, looked bad ass.

"Nice..." she grinned.

The Fairies expained how it was a made of special material that would help them in thier adventure.

"You look good." Sora smiled.

"I know I do." she said. "You do too."

"Thanks." he said as they all piled into the Gummi Ship and made there way to the first world on their navigation system.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was long! I hoped you like it! in case some of you were wondering about Miku my answer is...<strong>

**Miku who?**

**Haha! You'll just have to find out later... here's a sneak peak at the next chapter...**

_**"Lee Lee!~" Yumi sang as she went over to him.**_

_**"Do not come near me!" Leon squeaked as he got his Gunblade out.**_

**Yes. Leon squeked.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Hollow Bastion Crew Again! And Burning?

They landed in Hollow Bastion where Yumi ran off to find Yuffie, who she missed a lot since they were partners in crime when it came to bothering Leon. She ignored Sora's calls and went into Merlin's house. She burst opened the door and it hit the wall with a very loud boom!

"EVERYONE CHEER 'CAUSE SMEXY IS BACK!" she exclaimed.

"Yumi?" they all said.

"Oh my gosh! Yumi!" Yuffie skipped over to Yumi and they both hugged.

"It's been to long." Yumi sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hey look! It's my favorite old man!"

"Yumi, shut the f*** up! I ain't old!"

"And of course, Lee lee-"

"Do not come near me!" Leon squeaked and pointed his Gunblade at her.

Yumi fell on the floor laughing at his squeek before hugging Aerith.

"Ah, I missed you too! Hey, Mom!"

"Nice to see you too, Yumi." Aerith said as they hugged. "Where's Sora?"

"Feed him to a shark." she smiled.

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Jeez. You make it sound like he's important." she said uncovering her ears.

"He is. Plus I saw him a few seconds ago. Why weren't you with him?" Yuffie asked.

"I-"

"Yumi! Why the heck did you leave us?" Sora asked as he walked through the door.

"Sorry. I wanted to see my old friends. I mean, I only had you three and them. I think..." Yumi trailed off in thought.

"But I thought you had more friends. On your home world. You told us so." Yuffie interjected, concerned.

"I can't remember my home world too much... not at all, actually. I'm kinda worried." she sighed. "Oh well let's not sir here and worry over nothing. On to business, shall we?"

"But, Yumi, this is important-"

"Sora, don't push it. It's fine." Yumi said sternly. "Now, what is all this?"

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Comitee!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I knew you guys were coming." Leon said as he got over his embarressment.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"A few weeks ago everyone just suddenly remembered you guys all at the same time."

"Wait? Does that mean you forgot about us? And Yumi? That's impossible!"

"Watch it, Spikes." Yumi growled.

"So where have you guys been all this time?" Yuffie questioned.

"We were sleeping." Goofy answered.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid joked.

"It doesn't matter. Evryone's together again, right?" Aerrith smiled.

"So, um, we're trying to find RIku and the King. Have you guys seen them?" Sora asked. The look on his face begged for a yes. When they shook their heads he felt like the whole world was crashing down on him.

"Sorry/ Let us know if thier's anything we can do to help, alright?" Aerith interjected.

"M'k. Thanks." Yumi smiled.

"don't go thanking us just yet." Cid said as he got really close to Sora.

"Dude, you're scaring the kid. Damn, he'll get nightmares now." Yumi sighed.

"Shut up!" Cid and Sora yelled at her.

"Enough with the yelling already! My precious ears can go deaf you know." Yumi growled.

"Anyway, Hollow Bastion has a big problem." Leon sighed. He didn't like it too much when Yumi was around. He thought Yuffie was bad but Yumi is Yuffie times ten. And together that equals eleven which equals pranking which equals no work done and headaches for Leon.

"Like Nobodies and Heartless?" Yumi asked innocently as she sat down with a lollipop in her mouth. Where she got it the worlds may never know...

"That's right!" Yuffie said it like it was a good thing.

"I guess we could help you guys on out busy schedeule..." Yumi sighed with two more lollipops in her mouth. What the heck?

"So let's cut to the chase. We were hoping you four would help us around here." Leon said as he walked in front of the four.

"Like we're gonna say no." Sora grinned was ther but melted away at Yumi, said 'As if Sora will let us say no.' "Yumi! That's rude."

"Truth hurts." Yumi shrugged.

"I forgot eho I'm dealing with..." Leon crossed his arms and smiled slightly. He walked across the room to the door. "Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see."

Merlin appeared and greeted them. Aerith gave them cards.

"Hollow Bastian Restoration Commitee Honorary Member." They read at the same time.

They wanted to thank Leon but he was gone. Before they could leave Merlin gave Sora and Yumi some spells since they had forgotton them.

As they made thier way to the bailey pesky Heartless attacked them but they were disposed of easily.

When they final got to the bailey and found Leon staring out of the window. They gawked at the vast amount of Heartless in the huge pit below them with the random Nobodies here and there.

"We can handle them." Yumi and Sora said at the same time.

"Glad to hear that. So, do you know what;s going on?" Leon questioned.

"There is this is this guy-"

"Who is very annoying and thinks he's all bad. He's just fat." Yumi added.

"-Pete, who's been going around plotting Heartless everywhere. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes-"

"Or see them for that matter."

"-The one's we need to worry about is the Nobodies."

"The Organization XIII are in charge of those guys." Goofy said.

"You called?" a voice said out of nowhere. They went outside to try to find the voices. "You're doing well."

"Who's that?" Sora asked as he summoned his Keyblade.

Yumi got her's out as well. "Who is messing with us? Come out so I can kick your-"

"Watch your mouth." Donald warned.

"...Butterballs." she said.

"This calls for a celabration."

Nobodies appeared all around them. They faut them off and tried thier best to keep them away from the door with ease. After Yumi slashed at the last Nobody they headed back outside, towards the mysterious voice.

"the Keyblade... what a marvalious weapon. Were it only in...more capable hands..." Laughter followed. Emotationless, almost scary laughter.

"Show yourselves!" Sora yelled.

Darkness raised from the ground and a figure appeared. It was soon followed by more figures. Everyone stood on their guard. All exept Yumi. She stared at the hooded members with wide eyes. She heartbeat slowed and herbreathing stopped. She knew what they were, who they were but she could force out the words. She knew all thirteen names but they wouldn't come out.

"Organization XIII!"

And with that one little word that danced off of Goofy's lips it crumbled to nothing. She forgot the names, their storys, everything. Why did she know it in the first place?

"Good, now we can settle this!" Sora said.

"What I shame. And here I thought we could be friends." They laughed dryly as they all disappeared into the darkness.

Donald tried to walk towards them but another came in front of them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Donald yelled.

"Oopsy daisy!" he said in a annoying sufer dude voice.

"Get out of the way!" Sora yelled.

"That isn't very polite, shutting me down like that." he said.

"I said, got out of the way!" Now he was really getting mad.

"As if! You can talk all you want but it won't change a thing."

"Then we'll make you move!"

"See that would work if I were just any other dude but I'm not. I'm in the Organization."

"Tough talk for a guy who stood on the sidelines!"

"Oh dear. I think you got the wrong impression." he said. "Maybe I should remind you about the crowd you're dealing with."

"Remind?" Yumi said louder then Sora.

"Yes. You should remember us the most, Yami."

"It's Yumi, damnit! Y-U-M-I! Get it memorized!" she growled.

"'Got it memorized?' Oh dear, you fell hard."

"Huh? What?" Yumi asked more confused by the minute as she dropped her gaurd once again.

"Yumi..." Sora watched as Yumi clutched her chest in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know..." she said. Her voice wavered, as if she was going to cry. "S-Sora... it... It hurts. Burns." she cried out as she collapsed.

"Yumi!" Sora screamed as Goofy caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Burns. Ha! Ha ha. How fitting." he mused.

"Gr... you! You did this! Don't think you can hurt my friends and get away with it!" Sora growled as he launched at him.

"Be a good pet, now!" he teased as darkness engulfed him.

Sora watched as at where he once stood in confusion. Thoughts raced through his head. Donald smacked him and he came back to realality.

"Yumi!" he rushed over to her side and stared at her. He wanted to see if she was eounded but she was a girl. And she said her chesst was burning. He knew if he ever saw her chest she'd kill him without a second thought.

"What happened?" Leon asked as he came out of the bailey.

"She said she had a pain in her chest and collapsed. i would check but... it's Yumi."

"Right. Let's go take her to Merlin." Leon said.

"Oh my gosh! Is she hurt?" a voice asked. It was soft and high pitched but the to humans summoned their blades.

She gasped in horror when she saw the blades.

"Who're you? An enemy?" Sora asked.

"Enemy? I don't think so. I just want to help is all." she said. Sora nodded and she rushed to Yumi's side.

Sora watched as she carefully set Yumi's head on her lap and cared for her. She had pink hair witth strait bangs that was starting to get in her light green eyes. They were so light that they almost looked transparent.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her. It might have been a tempary magic or she was just tired." the pinkette said as she looked up at the boys around her.

"I've never seen you around here. Who are and what's your business her?" Leon asked.

"My name is Ophelia Scotts and I'm looking for someone. I think he knows something about my past."

"You're past?"

"Yes. I think he knows me but I'm not sure. It's all so fuzzy. Have you seen him? Has spikey dirty blonde hair and really bright blue eyes?"

"What's his name?"

"...Can't remember. All I know is that he loved ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh this is longer then I had planned! 2,002! Wow... well that KH for ya.<strong>

**see you next time! Can you guys who they were talking about?**

**Reveiw, please!**


	3. On To A New World! What? THE talk?

**Our Sanctuary**

_On To a New World! What?_ THE_ talk? Sora the Explorer?_

Sora looked at his surroundings in shock. He was at his island. He gasped when he saw Selphie, Wakka, and Tiddus all walking up the ladder and into the ship in the tree. Tiddus was swinging his wooden sword around with a smirk as usual while Wakka and Selphie shook their heads and laughed. He heard giggle and footsteps above him on the bridge.

Sora smiled and ran into the shack, up the stairs and out the doors. There he saw Riku and Kairi on the paopu tree talking and laughing.

Sora grinned widely and ran over to them, calling their names. But when he got to the end of the bridge they dissolved. And so did everyone else but him.

Sora stopped and stared at the place where his friends once sat.

"Is this what you want?" a soft, worn female voice asked.

Sora spun around twice before stopping and looking at the paopu tree where a girl sat. She had on a long gray cloak with the hood up. She watched the sea with interest.

"What? Who're you and why are you on my island? Are you a enemy?" Sora asked and summoned his keyblade.

The girl looked at him and her thin lips, which was all he could see of her, curled into a smile.

"Depends. I am enemy to many though I have done nothing but existed. Apparently that all it takes for people to hate you and condemn you as an evil person who will hurt others." she sighed. "So, Sora, am I your enemy?"

"...No...?" he said unsure.

"That's good. So, Sora, is this what you want?" she asked again with a smile. "To live here on the island with your friends?"

Sora brightened. "Yeah. More then anything!"

"Who are all the people that come here?"

"Uh, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Tiddus, and Kairi..." he said her name with a dreamy sighed.

"Is that all?" she asked. He nodded. "Is Kairi... your girlfriend?"

He blushed. "N-no! But, when this is all over I was hoping that we could... share a... paopu..." he sighed dreamily again.

"Oh." her voice was mono-toned and her smile dropped. "Well, okay then. I guess that was erased as well...Oh well. It can't be helped. I guess they were right after all. It's useless. But Sora..."

She walked over to him and pointed at his chest. "Rely on this." she moved her finger to his head. "Not this."

* * *

><p>Sora woke up with a start and whimpered, holding his heart. It was aching and a uncontrollable sadness spread throughout him. He closed his eyes and though of the girl in his dream, then it went away.<p>

"Sora, are you okay?" Yuffie asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled. "Is Yumi up?"

Yuffie nodded. "She was waiting for you. She wants to leave as soon as possible."

"And Ophelia?"

"Disappeared." Leon who now entered the room said. "Gone without a trace."

"That's weird. I should go." he jumped out of the bed and Yuffie started to laugh uncontrollably and Leon snickered a bit. "What?"

"Nice boxers, Sora." Sora blushed and quickly pushed them out and got his clothes on.

.x.X.x.

"So, what's our first world?" Yumi asked.

"Uh...I don't know. It's a new world."

"Sweet." Yumi grinned.

They landed and Yumi's clothes had changed a bit. She was wearing binds to flatten her chest and a hat that hid her hair. Yumi groaned.

"Oh, great. Just great. I have to be a guy again." she sighed. The boys snickered, making her glare at them. "I'm getting too old to be hiding my gender."

The group of four walked in the bamboo forest until they saw a guy and a monster's shadow. The three boys went into a circle to plan their next move while Yumi studied the situation. She discovered that was definitely not a guy and that was a shadow. Whatever the creature was wasn't a threat.

"Hey guys I think- Hey! Stop!" Yumi growled and ran to stop them.

"Listen to Yumi!" Goofy called and ran after them.

Just as she had suspected a lizard looking animal lept into the girl's arms as they charged. Sora stopped and stood for a minute before Yumi hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" he moaned. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot and not listening to me!" she hissed.

"Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked, saving Sora from a possible concussion.

"That's right! I know we've heard of me! Now scram before I get my fierce dragon on!" the red lizard hissed.

"Hey Mushu! We missed you." Sora smiled.

"You scare me sometimes, Sora." Yumi said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, you better HOPE I miss you or else you're-" he stopped and stared at the four. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! And... is that Yumi?"

"Sadly, yes." she sighed.

"She doesn't look that different." Sora put a hand over his mouth and cowered behind Goofy.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she said as she slowly turned toward Sora with a madman smile. "Hm...?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryImsorryImsorry! IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!" he yelled until they were a jumble of words.

"Why you little-"

"Yeah that's Yumi all right. Hey were's that other person. There was another, right?" Mushu asked.

"No. It's just us. Why? Do you remember someone else?" Sora asked.

"huh? Oh. I could've sworn there was someone else though." He jumped off and went over to the four.

"You know them?" the woman asked.

"Know them? Yeah, we used to kick all kind of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I used to help these guys out of a lot of tight spots 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon, right?" Mushu bragged.

"Something like that. And you are?" Sora asked.

"I'm Mulan. No- I-Uh- mean." she cleared her throat and deepened her voice. "Ping!"

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"Just Ping. I am Ping, the son of Fa Zhou."

"You know Mushu?"

"He's one of our family's guardians."

"We didn't know we borrowed someone as important as a family guardian." Goofy said.

"Yeah that's right!" Mushu slithered up onto Mulan's shoulder. "And that puts you four up to your eyes balls in dept to Ping here. Well guess what kiddies, it's payback time."

"Mushu..." Ping (coughMulancough) said sounding unsure.

"Ah, they don't mind. Right guys?"

"Sounds fair. I don't like it but, he's right Sora." Yumi said with her hand on her chin.

"You see Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp." Mushu explained.

"Would you join us? it'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys."

"What do you mean, 'fit in?'"

"Hey, Mulan, if you go mono toned then your voice sounds more believable. For one girl pretending to be a boy to another." Yumi said with a wink.

"What?" Sora asked. Yumi just sighed and whispered in his ears. "Okay, okay! Eew! You didn't have to explain it that way!"

"What?" Donald asked. Before she could get to Donald Goofy said it out loud.

"You're pretending to be boy, aren't ya?"

"What?" Donald and Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, don't act surprised! I already told you!" Yumi yelled.

"But you didn't say it like that! I thought she had-"

"Let's not go there, Sora." Yumi put a hand over his mouth.

"So, you didn't notice?"

"No." Sora and Donald said.

"I'm just over observant. Also I have super girl senses of something like that." Yumi shrugged. "So you can't count me."

"I think it's working." Mulan said to Mushu excitedly.

"I don't know. Those two would fall for anything." Mushu shook his head as they walked off.

"Hey I'm right here!" Sora huffed and walked with them.

They all walked around for a while before they got to the site. Sora was the first of the group to get in line. He wasn't in there for more then a second before a guys pushed him and took his place.

Long story short: Donald and Sora got into a fight, Yumi ate magical popcorn from nowhere before finally stopping them, they ended up getting into another fight, captain stopped them, faught Heartless, and now they had already completed three missions.

"You did well."

"Knew it!" Sora cheered.

"Captain..." Mulan said.

"I suppose you've made A LITTLE progress."

"Not a little, a lot!" Donald huffed.

"No, he's right. Please give me one more assignment. This time, I'll show you what I'm truly made of."

"This time I'll give you one more chance. You're mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized to let you through the summit. Don't let me down."

The three did so in less then five minutes.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy said.

"He was awesome!" Sora added.

"Fine. I'll let you join my troops. But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes."

"Why not?" Sora yelled.

"Well that totally killed the _we did it and by that I don't mean sex_ mood." Yumi sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yumi! Don't say that word." Sora scolded.

"What? Sex?" she tiled her head.

"You said it again!" Sora said with a blush.

That's all it took to send her rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh, Sora," she wiped a tear from her eye. "We NEED to have a _the _talk when we get back on the Gummi Ship." She slung an arm over Sora's shoulder. "As you were saying, Cap-EE-tan."

He gave her a weird look before speaking. "If you still want to prove yourself, I'll give you one more chance."

"Thank you, sir." she said as he walked away.

They were to the camp when Mushu announced something about seeing a strange figure. They ended up trapped in a cave and had to fight Heartless. Shan-Yu was sadly not there so it was unproductive. Mushu suggested that they lied to the captain saying that she defeated almost all of the Heartless. They went along with it because they wanted to help the gir- boy, out.

Yumi and Sora were cracking jokes at each other and enjoying themselves when they came to the village. Yumi gasped loudly.

"Oh. My. Goodness." she said.

The whole place was burned badly. The captain even had an injury. When they got to him he explained there was an attack. The enemy went towards the summit so the group went there as well.

"Well, I don't see anything." Yumi sighed but then looked up. "Crap. Never mind."

They got out thier weapons and prepared themselves for battle. The Heartless swooped down the hill by the dozens. It was a good thing that they all sucked or else there would have been some major issues.

Yumi was they first to attack. She charged at them and hit them with all she had. The others followed suit and defeated them in 5 minutes flat.

"Hell yes!" Yumi fist pumped and jumped around in circles. She stopped when Sora tapped her shoulder and pointed up at the wall of Heartless surrounding Shan-Yu. "Damnit!"

"Stand back! We'll handle this!" the gorilla like man said with a large dragon like firework.

"Sorry!" Mulan cried and took it from him.

"Mulan! What are you dong?" Yumi yelled as she watched Mulan get closer to the enemy.

"Just trust me!"

She shot the firework-like missile at the top of a hill, causing an avalanche. They all just sat and watched as it came closer .

"It's times like this when I say," Yumi started running, "RUN LIKE HELL!"

They followed her and got out of the way in time, mainly because Donald casted a slow spell when no one was looking. Yumi laid in the snow, sinking it a bit. Sora nudged her.

"Come on, let's go see what's up with Ping."

"Mmphgnffddmedf!" she said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Mmphumhph!"

"What?"

"Fine, let's go!" she growled and shot up, running towards Mulan.

"Hey! Wait, Yumi!"

"Oh boy, you're ok!" Gopfy cheered when they saw them.

"You all knew, didn't you?" Captain asked.

"Knew what?" Yumi asked.

"That Ping was a girl."

They were dumb founded and mumbled.

Sora slapped his cheeks with his hand and pointed at Mulan. "YOU'RE A GIRL?"

Yumi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nice try, Sora. The jig is up. We lost."

"Lost what?"

"The game!"

"What?"

((**A/N: I bet most of you that's reading this is going, "damnit! I lost the game again!" Sorry I couldn't resist. I love Demyx Time! Anyways...**))

"What was I saying?" Yumi asked.

"That we lost the game."

"What game?"

"I don't know." Sora groaned.

"Huh." she said and looked to the ground. "Weird." Her eyes looked up at Mulan and the Captain. "Oh, oh! Don't let us interupt! Please, continue."

The Captain shook his head before going on about how disappointed he was at them and how they were now kicked out of the army.

Mulan took off the armor and let her hair down, looking more like a woman. She thanked them and said she was going home. Yumi was outraged and went into a whole speak that you'd hear at a woman empowerment program.

The group of awesome plus one were on thier way to her house when they found out that Shan-Yu was still alive. They immediately went to the palace to inform the Emperor and his army. He didn't listen at first but he quickly changed his mind when he saw Shan-Yu himself.

After securing the courtyard they went to palace and fought Shan-Yu. This time Mulan finished him off and made sure he didn't cheat death again.

They were proclaimed as Heroes of China. They unlocked the pathway and left the world.

"So, Donald, what was you're favorite part?" Sora asked.

"Being proclaimed heroes!"

"Mine too!" Goofy said.

"Well, my favorite part was when we defeated all those Heartless at the summit." Sora grinned.

"What was your favorite part?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi, what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. My favorite part is when Shang didn't have the guts to ask Mulan out right. What a loser! I know he ain't gettin' any tonight!" she laughed but stopped and looked at Sora's blushing face. "Which reminds me, I needed to have _the_ talk with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I love that last part. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and I'm using SSoHPKC's KHII walk through. It's just easier that way. I won't go into every detail on every world but just to let you know this does go that far into the game since Yumi's there. She alters everything. How? Read and you'll find out!<br>****Sora, Sora, Sora the Explorer!  
>Anyways, I have an anoucement! I have drawn a picture and it is now on deviantART! Yayzers! My username is the same since it's easier for you guys and I have the link on my profile. Go check it out!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, bye! Review if you want to. You can tell me your favorite part since Dora never let's you finish cuz she doesn't care. Stupid littl-**

**Sora: *Cover's Midnight's mouth* see ya later!**


	4. Yumi has a Cloud? Wha! Sora! Wake up!

**Our Sanctuary**

The girl with waist length crimson hair sat down on the ledge of a castle. Her steady eyes search for something a dark portal opened next to her and another red head came out. He sat down next to her and sighed.

"What do you see out there?" he asked.

"I see a dark and terrible place. It's home to Nobodies, beings without hearts, who go around using many people to get hearts once again. They really are terrible people."

"Then why is it that you continue to help them?" he questioned.

She just laughed. "What a stupid question, Axel. The answer is simple. All being in this world deserve a chance at life. Even the damned."

"You speak like you are one of us."

She just smiled very sadly. "Maybe I am... You should go. Saix is looking for you. His nose is too sharp for his own good."

Axel nodded. He got up and opened a portal. "Thanks, Sparkles."

She raised a brow. "For what?"

"Thinking that we do have hearts."

Her face hardened. "You do have hearts, Axel. And that girl proved it."

"Whatever." he chuckled and left her alone on the ledge.

She held her head in her hands and cried. "I'm so sorry, Axel. It's all my fault." She put her arms to her chest and looked up at the sky. Her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Forgive me Axel, Yumi. Xion, Roxas, and Xkai. Maria, Ven. Aqua, Terra. Tenebrea, Vanitas. And most of all Sora. Forgive me for I have ruined everything! I'M SO SORRY! JUST PLEASE FORGIVE ME, SORA! I AM SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She cried.

* * *

><p>"We need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Yumi said out of no where as they were making their way to the next world.<p>

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked.

"I...I don't know. We just have to go. Now!"

Sora immediately turned the Gummi Ship around and went that way. Once there Yumi shot out of the ship and into the bailey. Loen yelled at her but she paid no head and ran down the steps. Sora came in a little while later and chased her. He stopped at the end of the steps and panted heavily. Before he could say anything a voice spoke.

"What's the point of an angel having wings if she can not use them?"

Yumi spun around to see a very familiar face. "Tenebrea."

"Hello, Yami. So great to see you once again."

"It's Yumi." she huffed.

"Yumi, you know her?"

Yumi looked at her warily. "Sorta... Well I have talked to her briefly. So, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you have not used your powers."

"I am!"

"No. You are not. Back in that castle, you did. When you tried to save the Twilight from her fate you unleashed it and almost killed everyone in your path. But, alas, she cannot be saved from her fate. it is the price she has to pay."

"What are you smoking? What castle? Hollow Bastion?"

Tenebrea shook her head. "No. You have forgotten. They have taken another from you. The witch has too much power. She needs to be dealt with soon."

They just stared at her. "What?"

Tenebrea just shook her head. "So much has been taken from you two. I can't help but wonder; when will you receive?" With that a strong with blew and like dust she disappeared before their eyes. "So much has been taken from people. First with the origanl Earth, Sky, and Ocean, then you eight. Finally the one's without hearts. Oh what a pity. They did not deserve that. Poor them. Poor, poor them."

They just stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened, all ran through their heads.

"Something else is going on here. Something much deeper and complicated. It unnerves me..."

They nodded. It was unsettling to them all to know that there's someone who seems to know everything, even their very fates.

"We should go back to the other world." Yumi said.

"Yeah." agreed and stepped forward. As soon as his foot took that step he fell to the floor. Goofy and Yumi caught him before he could hit it completely.

"Sora! Are you ok?" Yumi asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Promise?"

Sora smiled even brighter. "Promise!"

* * *

><p>"SORA!" Yumi screamed as Sora was hit to the floor. "You idiot!"<p>

She and goofy ran over to him while Donald held off the Heartless. She put a hand on his forehead and gasped. It was burning up.

"Blizzard!" Yumi collected ice in her hand and put some on his forehead. "Goofy, I need you to go help Donald kill that thing so we can get to the Gummi ship quickly. I have some medicine up there. Here are some potions."

She handed him several potions from her pocket and watched him leave to aid Donald. She placed Sora in her lap and stroked his head. She ignored to sweat that was collecting and continued to play with his hair and stroke it in a comforting way. He moaned from pain and snuggled up to her. He's face was buried in her stomach but she could hear the name he moaned clear as day.

"Miku..."

She stared at him. "Miku...? We don't know anyone named Miku... Sounds a lot like Riku..." she pondered over it for a while. "He must've meant Riku."

Goofy and Donald successively defeated the Heartless and rushed over to the two humans. Yumi smiled up at them and placed him on her back. Goofy protest, saying that he could carry him put stopped when she glared at them. She carried him all the way to the Gummi Ship, the nobody forgotten as they laid the young hero down in a bed.

Yumi gave him some medicine and sat by his bed.

"Donald, we need to get to Hollow Bastion. Can you-"

"Already on it, Yumi." Donald was heading out of the room and to the control room. Goofy followed while Yumi stayed with Sora. They landed and once again Yumi carried him all the way to Merlin's.

"back so- what the Hell?" Leon gasped as Yumi came into the room, panting slightly with an ill Sora on her back.

"Sora... he's sick." Yumi explained. "Is there somewhere I can put him?"

"Y-yeah... Aerith!"

"Yes Le- oh my. What happened-"

"No time to explain, just show me to the damn room!" Yumi snapped.

Aerith nodded. "Alright. Leon, can you carry him-"

"No. I can do it." Yumi said. They looked at her warily but let her do as she pleased.

Sora's blue eyes fluttered open several hours later. He tried to sit up but fell back down, moaning. A laugh filled the air and his eyes darted to the source. It was Yumi. She was sitting in a chair fast asleep. A smile was placed on her lips and her hair was in her face.

"Ax...el..." she said with a sigh.

Sora stared at her. Axel. He knew that name but from were? The thought was forgotten immediately as a new voice filled the room. His eyes darted to the door that Aerith was leaning against. She smiled at him.

"It's good to see that she's finally getting some sleep. Poor girl. She hasn't slept for days."

"Why not?"

"You weren't up."

Sora lookedat her, baffled. "Huh?"

Aerith giggled. "You know, she was the one that carried you here. Leon offered but she refused. You're confused but you souldn't be. Even if Yumi acts like she doesn't care, she really does. She worries a lot, actually."

"About what?"

Aerith sighed. "Nothing really. Just little things. Like wiether the worlds can actually be saved. Her dreams, her memories. Stuff like that."

"So she does care."

Aerith nodded. "When she was sleeping the other day, she kept calling out to someone named Axel. Do you know who that is?"

Sora shook his head. "No."

"Hmm. I wonder if... ah, never mind." Aerith turned to leave.

"Wait! What is it, Aerith?"

Aerith paused at the door, a shadow hiding her face. "If she has a cloud, too."

* * *

><p><strong>And scene!<strong>**Yay! I updated! Go team! Whoo!**

**And if you're wondering what the heck? Did I miss something? You didn't. Chain of memories, dude! The Chain! Havent done that one yet. I might not bc it so... yeah.. -_-'**

**Anyways, you know what to do~  
><strong>**My little sis keeps sining that! So cute! I love three year olds!... most of the time...**

**You know what to do~  
><strong>**Review~! **


	5. Tripping, and HappyGoLucky Ophelia

**Our Sanctuary**

"Sora, next time you pass out, I'm beating your butt." Yumi scolded as they finished going throuh the gate.

Sora smiled. "Okay."

Yumi tilted her head. "The Hell?"

"Nothing. Oh, hey! Look! The Collisuim!"

"Damnit! I hate that place! I am NOT binding my chest again. Last time was horrible! I had to act like a guy. Stupid sexist centar..." she grumbled.

Sora rolled his eyes and teleported. Insead of a grand, Greek looking building they faced a dark, dreepy cave like area. Yumi got out her reandom flashlight that came from no where and they walked aimlessly around.

"Sora, this is NOT the Olympus Collisium." Yumi growled. "I feel like we're all gonna die!"

"Don't worry. If it comes down to it, we'll sacrifice Donald." Sora answered with his huge cheesey smile.

Donald smacked him on the head. "NO!"

Yumi laughed until she had tears in her eyes. After three minutes she helped him up... and then tripped herself.

"Ow...!" she groaned.

Sora helped her up to her feet and dusted herself off. She opened her mouth to say something but a scream interrupted her. They turned to see a girl trip and get attacked by Heartless.

"What is up with people tripping today?" Yumi growled and chased off the Heartless like pigeons.

"Here, let me help you." Sora said, offering his hand.

"No thanks." the woman said in a deep voice. "You're you supposed to be?"

"I'm Sora, that's Donald, that's Goofy, and that's Yumi. We came to see how Hercules is doing."

She observed them with a raised brow. "You know wonderboy?"

"Yuppers." Yumi said, looking at her sword.

She smiled. "Looks like we have a friend in common. I'm Megara, call me Meg."

"So, how's Hercules?" Yumi asked.

"He's in the coliseum, as always. His opponents are tough- they're from Hades himself. I was on my way to go see him- you know, get him to give Wonderboy a break. If anything happened to him I..." she was unable to finish her sentence. Yumi's chest started burning again, but she ignored it.

"Garsh... It seems like you're more then just friends."

Meg's eyes widened. "No, I, uh... Um..."

"Don't worry, Meg. We'll go have a talk with Hades. Something could happen to you, so we'll just go instead, ok?" Sora said.

"Really? Thanks." Meg smiled, more like smirked, at them. "It's right through that cave. Be careful of rocks, they're falling from the ceiling."

They nodded and headed into the cave. They had a run in with some minor Heartless and defeated them with ease. A Cloaked figure ran pasted them, almost like lightning. They followed him, it must be the Organization.

But when they got to where he was, he ran right passed them and into a portal of darkness yelling "run! Run away!"

"Wait! Come back!" a familiar voice yelled.

Ophelia came into the room and slowed down to a stop. She groaned and face palmed. "Lost another one."

"Ophelia!" Sora yelled, causing said girl to look up.

She looked at them and smiled brightly. "Hey! I remember you guys! But um... I forgot your names... sorry."

"I'm Sora, that's Donald and Goofy, and this is-"

"Yumi." Ophelia said with a bright smile.

Yumi gave her a weird look. "How-"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "It just popped in there. So where are you guys heading?"

"Hades. And you?"

"Here and there, trying to find answers to question but only finding more questions. It's exhausting." she said, still smiling as bright as Sora, if not brighter. "Anyways, I've gotta go. Special missino from the King himself."

"By king, you don't mean the King Micky, do you?" Goofy asked. Ophelia nodded. "Well, garsh! Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry, but no."

Donald sighed. "Oh well. So what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Looking for a friend, but Micky says that I need the Key in order to find him."

They exchanged glances.

"What?"

"Well, looks like you've found your key!" Sora grinned and pointed to himself.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Omigosh! Yea! I'm so happy!"

"Just follow us, maybe you can find your friend." Sora waved her over as they left the room to find Hades.

They all walked-well, Ophelia skipped- to the next section where a creepy cave with a face stood in all it's creepy glory. Goofy and Donald shuddered while Yumi called it pretty. Ophelia was unfazed by it, still walking- finally stopped skipping when she saw that thing- towards to structure. To their surprise, Hades was already fighting someone when they got in.

"Hey, Ophelia, do you have a weapon?" Yumi asked.

"No, but I am skilled in magic. Why?"

"Because, you're going to need it."

Yumi let out a yell and charged toward Hades. To his surprise, she wounded him. He stared at her, wide eyed.

"How did you-"

Sora slashed at him multiple times, but each did not even give him a scratch. They stared at him in confusion.

"Something's wrong." Donald said.

"I feel, funny." Sora comeneted, his voice airy.

"Oh that's right! See, here's how it is; In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes. Comes with the territory. You, girl, on the other... I have no idea."

The man that was fighting Hades previously slashed at him and yelled at the teens. "Go!"

"But-"

"Just go!"

They rocketed out of the room and outside. Goofy and Sora closed the doors, hoping that Hades wouldn't follow. But when they turned around, Hades was right there with a smug look on his face. They ran quickly but were blocked by an invisible wall.

"We're trapped!" Donald cried.

"No we're not!" Ophelia yelled, moving all the way to the door.

"No, Ophelia, don't-"

Ophelia rushed at the wall, placing a glove on her right hand before punching the wall. It dissipated as soon as her gloved fist made contact. They stared at her in shock before running after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think of Ophelia? I should have another picture of her up soon on deviantART. <strong>

**Oh, and I redid the first chapter in Simple and Clean, but only that one. You can go check it out if you want. I like it.  
>KINGDOM HEARTS RULES! <strong>

**review, it gives me writing energy.**


End file.
